rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Family
"Family" is the forty-fourth episode of RWBY and the fourth episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on November 19th, 2016 and was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on November 20th, 2016. It was made public on November 26th, 2016. Summary The farmboy, Oscar Pine, finishes his work on the farm and walks back into the barn with his tools when he notices something in the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he nervously calls out "Hello?" After a pause, Ozpin's voice booms out of the mirror. He introduces himself as the boy flies backwards into a stack of hay. His aunt calls out from the farmhouse telling him to be careful with his tools. Yang Xiao Long is inside of a nightmare, where she finds herself with both arms and the ghostly image of Adam Taurus threateningly approaching her, hand on his sword. Yang tries to use Ember Celica to defend herself, but her blasts are ineffective. As he comes right up to her and starts to unsheathe his sword, she discovers both her weapons and her right arm are missing. She immediately wakes up, and takes a moment to look at the Atlas robotic arm she has yet to try on. Hearing noises from downstairs, Yang heads to the kitchen to find Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port enjoying a drink with Taiyang. Joining them, she learns that Glynda Goodwitch is still performing repairs on Vale and that Oobleck and Port are taking a brief rest. Her former professors ask why she has not tried the robotic arm yet, which she states as an overlooking of her state of being. She says she is trying to treat her current state as the new normal and that she cannot pretend her lost arm will come back. Taiyang agrees but adds that she should not let that stop her from becoming the fighter she has always wanted to be, and assures her he will be there for her when she is ready to get back into combat. Relaxing after laughing with her father and the professors, Yang returns to her room but is again left forlorn by the sight of the robotic arm. Looking out her window, she sees her father saying goodbye to Port and Oobleck. The professors ask Taiyang if he plans to go after Ruby Rose, who has not contacted her father since she left. Taiyang replies, glancing up at Yang's room, stating that he has some "things to look after". Team RNJR is on the road, approaching the village of Higanbana, which is well-protected and has an inn they can stay at. They comment on how they have not encountered many Grimm on their trip, deciding they have a lot of luck. Unbeknownst to them, Qrow Branwen is watching from a cliff-face above, having killed several Grimm that were stalking the team. He turns to notice a raven staring at him. After a moment, it flies off after Team RNJR. Qrow scoffs, "Luck". In Higanbana, Qrow stays at a bar across the street from the inn. He is served a drink he did not order, which the waitress explains is from a lady upstairs with "red eyes". He goes up the stairs and is met by Raven Branwen, his sister and Yang's mother. Raven wants to find out if Salem has Ozpin's relic, but Qrow is more interested in criticizing her for not being there for her daughter after Yang lost her arm, as well as her leading the tribe of bandits that attacked Shion. Raven, in turn, chastises him for leaving the tribe behind, their "family", a term Qrow objects to her using to describe "killers and thieves." Not giving her an answer she likes, Qrow asks if she can tell him where the Spring Maiden is. Raven refuses to answer and exits through one of her portals, leaving an annoyed Qrow and a startled waitress. Noticing the waitress' presence, Qrow asks her to make his drink a double. The next morning, Taiyang is watering sunflowers when Yang comes out of the house, wearing the robotic arm. Smiling, Taiyang declares, "Let's get started". Transcript }} Characters *Oscar's Aunt *Yang Xiao Long *Adam Taurus *Taiyang Xiao Long *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port *Ruby Rose *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Qrow Branwen *Higanbana Waitress *Raven Branwen }} Trivia *Port's phrase "Mistral wasn't built in a day" refers to the phrase "Rome wasn't built in a day". *Oobleck's phrase "the Goliath in the room", refers to the phrase "The elephant in the room". *The musical score that plays during Qrow and Raven's conversation was titled "Corvi et Geminos" (Latin for "Ravens and Twins"). It is now titled as "Which "we" are You Referring To?". Composer Alex Abraham had released it on his SoundCloud. *Taiyang calls Yang his "sunny little dragon" which is a rough translation of her name in Chinese. See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4 04 00006.png|Oscar, startled after hearing Ozpin's voice V4 04 00019.png|Yang's nightmare V4 04 00030.png|"Like what you see?" V4 04 00035.png|Oobleck informs Yang about the current condition of Beacon Academy. V4 04 00037.png|"Oh my gosh, does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?" V4 04 00052.png|Yang overhears her father and former professors' conversation. V4 04 00055.png|RNJR discusses their next destination, Higanbana. V4 04 00058.png|Qrow, secretly following RNJR on their journey V4 04 00063.png|Qrow looks at RNJR from the local tavern. V4 04 00076.png|Raven asks Qrow if Salem has the relic. V4 04 00086.png|Yang tries on her new right arm. V4 04 00088.png|"Okay. Let's get started." Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4